Some work vehicles have an engine and a cooling device connected by a plurality of hoses. Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2003-182380 (PTL 1) discloses a configuration in which a CAC (Charged Air Cooling) hose and a radiator hose are connected to the engine.